


The One Where Louis Tells the Story of How They Met

by happilylarry



Series: Strict [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bedtime, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Like so much, M/M, Mummy Louis, No Smut, Okay bye, Top Harry, finding nothing, i think, im looking for things to tag, snuggles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the ending is abrupt and im sorry hahahhaa</p></blockquote>





	The One Where Louis Tells the Story of How They Met

It was a quiet evening, which was a blessed thing in the Styles household. It was a rare thing to even have a peaceful day, so it was a God sent message when it transitioned into a peaceful night. The boys were playing so well together, and Olivia was being her sweet little ten month old self, crawling around and pulling herself up to stand on random objects, smiling at anyone who passed her by. Harry was spending all of his time in the backyard with the boys, playing with them, teaching them, just generally loving them. 

 

It was something Louis strived for everyday but never got. Usually, the day would start off wonderful and then deplete into just  _okay_. He definitely took advantage of the beautiful evening he was blessed with. Everyone went to the grocery store and made it out in one piece, they got lunch and ate it in a park, and came home, where Harry and the boys headed for the backyard to play around until dinner.  _  
_

 

After dinner, which the boys helped Louis make, Bean and Lucas headed upstairs to take a bath while Louis gave the twins a wipe down. It was a mandatory thing, because if he let them go, he wouldn't catch them again, and they needed a bath. Badly. Pasta had always seemed like a good idea, only because he never considered the fact that Ollie and Theo were eating it until it was to late. 

 

Harry had helped him clean up, which was wonderful. Harry would help when he could, but usually he forgot, to engrossed in playing with his children up until the very last moment. He was a bigger child than their actual children when it came to bedtime. He made sure the kitchen was cleaner than usual before clicking off the light and heading upstairs. He could hear Harry and their children before he saw them, which was always a good sign. It meant that no one was crying and everyone was having a good time. 

 

Sure enough, Bean was completely dressed, sitting on his bed, while Lucas was tugging on some dinosaur socks. Ollie and Theo were running around in circles, trying to tag each other, and Harry was sitting on the edge of Lucas' bed, folding his blankets down. He looked up when Louis entered and smiled. 

 

"Hey, love." He said, patting the bed beside him. Louis sat and placed his hand on Harry's thigh. 

 

"What's going on?" Louis asked, snagging up Theo as he passed. The toddler let out an almighty squeal and curled up in Louis' arms. There was no doubt in their minds that Louis was Theo's favorite person in the whole world. 

 

"Mummy!" Theo exclaimed gleefully. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he had been pulled away from his twin, and in fact, Ollie was still running around, terrorizing everyone, especially Olivia, who was frustrated that she couldn't run with him. 

 

"Hi, baby boy." Louis peppered Theo's face with kisses until the toddler giggled happily. "I love you." 

 

"I love mummy," Theo replied, curling his fingers into Louis' shirt and staying there. 

 

"Don't you love Daddy?" Harry asked, peering down at his third child. Theo looked at Harry for a moment before nodding. 

 

"But Mummy first!" He tacked on. "Still love Daddy, just love Mummy more." 

 

"That's quite alright, love," Louis said, nudging his nose against Theo's cheek. "Mummy loves you before Daddy too." 

 

"Hey," Harry frowned, standing up. He lifted Ollie up and looked at the toddler, who looked like a replica of him. "Ollie," He said, playfully stern. 

 

"Daddy," Ollie giggled back. 

 

"Do you love Daddy?" Harry asked. 

 

Ollie wiggled in his arms before looking at Louis. "Mummy! Ollie loves Mummy!"

 

Louis laughed in glee and stood up, still holding Theo. "And Mummy loves you too, baby boy. But we've got to give Daddy some love, hm? He's gonna feel all alone and then Mummy will have to cuddle him all night instead of my lovely little babies." 

 

"Okay, Ollie loves Daddy." Ollie turned to Harry and put his small hands on Harry's cheeks. "Loves, loves, loves!" 

 

"Love you Daddy," Theo said sleepily. He could be terrorizing the whole house for hours, but whenever he was in Louis' arms, the exhaustion from the day crept up on him and all he wanted to do was sleep. He slept so good in his Mummy's arms. 

 

"I love you too, Ollie." Harry said, kissing Ollie on the forehead. He leaned over and did the same to Theo. "And I love you as well, Theo." 

 

He sat Ollie down and lifted Theo into his arms. The toddler began to protest, reaching for Louis, but Louis was quick to soothe him. "Sh, darling. Mummy's gonna be right here, okay? I've got to help your older brothers with bedtime, don't I? But I'll be right back to hold you in a few minutes, baby. Okay?" 

 

Theo nodded and finally relaxed into Harry's arms, but he kept an eye on Louis, just to make sure. Harry pulled down Bean's blankets while Louis helped the two older boys pick out a bedtime story. Ollie was sitting on the floor next to Olivia, and they were both petting Duke's back. When the book had been picked out, Louis turned to Harry. 

 

"You can go and put them in bed, maybe?" He asked, eyes flitting from Theo to Ollie and Olivia. "It would really help me out." 

 

Harry nodded. "Anything, baby." He walked over and sat Theo down and replaced him with Olivia. It took some time, but he finally managed to herd the twins out and into their own bedroom, which was next door to Lucas and Bean's. He made a quick stop to put Olivia down in their room, because she was already asleep in his arms.

 

He knew that he would get done with bedtime a lot faster than Louis would, because after one story, Bean and Lucas always pleaded for a second, and Louis never denied them. He, however, always picked out one book that had a few too many chapters, which always lulled the twins right to sleep. And he wasn't wrong, because ten minutes later, he had two sleepy little babies on his hands. He managed to tuck Ollie into bed while holding onto Theo, and thankfully, right at the moment where he feared he would drop his child for the first time, Louis came in and took Theo. 

 

Harry turned his attention back down to Ollie, who was already sleeping; his little mouth open and his tangled curly hair askew on the pillow. He had a small hand stuffed up under his head and the other was on his little tummy. He pressed a kiss to the sleeping toddler's forehead and turned around. Louis was kneeling over Theo's bed, gently swiping the hair from his baby's forehead. He kissed his cheek and stood up. 

 

"Asleep?" Harry asked, nodding his head towards the two older boys' room. Louis nodded and walked over to where Ollie was laying. He gave Ollie a kiss to the cheek and grabbed Harry's hand, tugging him out of the room and closing the door. When they were in their bedroom, they could finally talk. 

 

"Only one bedtime story tonight," Louis said, slipping his fingers under Harry's shirt and rucking it up Harry's chest. Harry got the hint and pulled it all the way off. Louis took off his own shirt and slid on Harry's, bringing the collar up to his nose. It was a habit he'd formed when he and Harry first got together. He could never stop himself, and he loved inhaling Harry's strong, masculine scent. 

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow and sat out his suit for the next morning. "Really?" He asked in shock. 

 

Louis nodded and slid on a pair of legging capris. He got hot at night sometimes, and they were comfortable. "Yeah. They were out like lights. But it doesn't surprise me. They played hard today." 

 

Harry nodded in agreement. "You should have seen Bean, baby. He's so damn good with footie. I'm amazed." 

 

Louis lifted Olivia up from their bed and kissed her little cherubic cheek. He carried her over to her bassinet and laid her down gently. "I hope you were as attentive with Lucas and the twins as you were with Bean." 

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, holding up two ties against his suit. He was frowning in concentration. 

 

"I mean, Lucas and the twins have talents, too, and I'm hoping that you acknowledge them as much as you acknowledge Bean's." Louis elaborated, pulling their blankets down and fluffing their pillows. 

 

"I am, Louis." Harry answered after a few seconds. He tossed both ties down and walked over to the bed. He was to tired to choose a tie. "Really, I do. Lucas loves ballet and he likes to put on little performances for me, and Ollie and Theo like to climb things. I almost passed out when they climbed the tree out back-" 

 

Louis looked up. "You let them climb that?" He squealed. "They're not supposed to! It's a high tree, Harry! What if-" 

 

"Hey, love," Harry interrupted. "It's fine. Really. I'm not talking about that one. I'm talking about the littler one, by Duke's house. You know, the one that shades it?" 

 

Louis breathed in relief and climbed into bed. Harry followed him. "Oh, thank God. I wouldn't know what to do if they climbed that big one."

 

"I know, love." Harry leaned his back up against the headboard and looked over at Louis, who was laying on his side, staring up at him. He lifted his eyebrows suggestively and Louis laughed. "Does Daddy get some cuddles tonight?" 

 

"Sorry, Daddy," Louis replied. "Mummy's had a long day. If anyone gets cuddles, it's me." 

 

Harry nodded in agreement and slid down, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist. "And cuddles you shall get." 

 

-

 

Louis woke up some hours later to someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open slowly and looked up. Lucas was standing next to his side of the bed, clutching his teddy bear and he was sniffling softly. Louis' maternal instincts kicked in immediately and he was pulling back the covers and ushering Lucas in the bed next to him. Lucas climbed in quickly and curled up in Louis' embrace. 

 

Louis stroked Lucas' soft, feathery hair and kissed his forehead. "What's got you so upset, baby?" He asked quietly. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

 

Lucas nodded against his chest and shivered. Louis pulled the covers up over Lucas' little shoulders and tucked him in tightly. Lucas seemed so upset, and he wanted to make sure his baby was comfortable. 

 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Louis asked. He waited for a few seconds, but finally, Lucas shook his head. 

 

"Can you tell me a story?" The five year old requested politely. 

 

Louis nodded his head. "Of course, baby. Any suggestions?" 

 

Lucas thought for a moment before replying. "Can you tell me how you and Daddy met?" 

 

"That one seems to be your favorite, hm?" Louis said, rubbing slow circles on Lucas' back. "Alright, let's see. I was eighteen and Daddy was twenty-five, and he ran a very successful business, something I didn't realize until after I had met him." 

 

"And what were you doing?" Lucas asked. 

 

"I was going to university so that I could learn how to teach children." Louis answered. 

 

"Like me and Beanie," Lucas said. 

 

"Exactly like you and Beanie," Louis agreed. "And I went to this big building that had way to many hallways, and before I knew it, I found myself in this room, and who walks in?" 

 

"Daddy," Lucas answered. 

 

"That's right. Daddy walks in, and we start talking, and Daddy found me so enjoyable that we decided to go on a date. We went to a fancy restaurant," 

 

"Daddy likes fancy things, I think," Lucas whispered. 

 

Louis smiled. "I think he does too." Louis replied. "Anyway, after your Daddy and I went on a few more dates, I moved into a big house with him. It had a pool and so many other fun things." 

 

"Can we get a house with a pool?" Lucas asked. 

 

"I'll talk to Daddy about it, okay, love?" Louis replied. 

 

"Okay, continue please," Lucas requested. 

 

"Alright. Your Daddy and I lived in that house for awhile, where we started to love each other more. Then, one day, because Daddy and I loved each other so much, we decided to have a baby so that we could love someone else just as much. Pretty soon, we found out that we were going to have Bean. Your Daddy and I were so happy. Before we knew it, we had Bean and we loved him so much." 

 

"And then you wanted another baby?" Lucas asked, knowing that his part was coming up next. 

 

"That's right, baby. As soon as Bean was born, Mummy and Daddy wanted to have another baby already. We loved him so much and we wanted him to have another baby brother or sister. So, a few months later, we went to the doctors and found out that we were going to have you. We hadn't even met you yet and we loved you so much already." 

 

"I loved you too, Mummy." Lucas informed him. "When I was in your tummy, and I bet Beanie loved you right back too." 

 

"You're sweet, love." Louis kissed Lucas' forehead and continued. "Well, Daddy and I couldn't stay in that big house anymore because I thought it would be too dangerous for my little babies, so we moved into this house. We had so much to do because Daddy and I were going to get married before you were born, and the house was still a mess and Bean was just an itty bitty baby." 

 

"But you moved in?" Lucas asked. 

 

"We did. And we were so happy because everything was so perfect." Louis remembered the bliss he had felt when they were finally moved into the house, married, and ready to have Lucas come into their little family. 

 

"But where did Ollie and Theo come from?" Lucas asked. "Did you have them in your tummy too?" 

 

"I sure did, baby. You remember when I had them in my tummy. Remember my tummy got really big and I had to stay on the couch?" 

 

"Oh yeah," Lucas remembered. "You couldn't play with me." 

 

"I wanted to, baby boy. You had Beanie to play with. You love playing with Beanie." 

 

Lucas nodded his head. "I do. I love Beanie." 

 

"I know you do, love." 

 

"Mummy?" Lucas asked after a few quiet moments. 

 

"Yes, baby?" 

 

"You and Daddy love each other, right?" 

 

"Of course we do." Louis answered. 

 

"But sometimes I hear you and Daddy fighting," Lucas whispered, as if it was a horrible secret that he couldn't hold in any longer. "And sometimes Daddy leaves and you cry. Why does that happen if you love each other?" 

 

Louis' stomach twisted and he fishmouthed for a moment. "Well, darling," He began. "Daddy and I love each other  _so_ much, and sometimes, when you love someone that much...you need them to know that. And sometimes Daddy won't listen to what Mummy has to say, or I won't listen to Daddy, and we get really frustrated with each other. You know how you get frustrated with Ollie and Theo when they go into your room without you in there?" 

 

Lucas nodded. 

 

"Well, that's like me and Daddy sometimes. We yell at each other, but not because we don't love each other, but because we love each other so much. Daddy cares about me and when I don't do something he asks, or if I don't listen to him, he needs me to understand that he was only trying to keep me safe. Same with me. If I need Daddy to do something for me and he forgets, I can get frustrated because I really need his help." He felt as if he could have explained it so much better, but what exactly do you say when your five year old asks about something so intimate as a dom/sub relationship? Granted, he and Harry had sort of lost touch with their traditional roles, but there have been times when the boys had been down for nap-time and Harry had punished him for something. He just thought that they had all been asleep. 

 

"So you and Daddy do love each other?" Lucas wanted to make that clear. 

 

Louis stroked Lucas' hair. "Yes, love, we do. So much." 

 

"But you love me and Beanie, right? And Ollie and Theo and Olivia?" Lucas asked sincerely. 

 

"Of course I do, baby. I love all of you so much." 

 

"But you love Daddy. How can you love so many people?"

 

Louis wanted to cry with the amount of love he felt for his second child. The sheer innocence of the statement made his heart fill with love. "Oh, baby. Don't you know that you can love as many people as you want? There isn't a limit, my darling. I love you and your brothers and sister, and I love your grandmas and grandpas, and I love Finn and Charlotte and their mum and dad, and I love your Daddy. There are many different types of love, baby." Louis said. 

 

"Do you love us more than you love Daddy?" Lucas asked. 

 

"Well," Louis began, racking his brain for an answer. This was probably the most difficult question he's ever been presented with. "Like I said, there are so many different types of love. I love your Daddy because he takes care of me and he works so hard to make sure we're all happy and safe. And I love my babies because I carried you in my tummy and I knew each of you before you were born. I love you all equally, okay?" 

 

"I love you more than I love Bean," Lucas confided quietly. 

 

"And that's okay, love. But don't make Bean feel bad about it, alright? That's not what little boys do." 

 

"I won't, Mummy." Lucas promised. He yawned and looked up at Louis. "Can you walk me back to my room? I want to lay with Bean." 

 

"Of course, baby." Louis replied, lifting the blankets off of Lucas. When Lucas held his arms up, Louis jumped at the opportunity to carry him. He loved carrying his babies, and snuggling with them. He cringed at the thought of them not wanting to cuddle with him anymore when they reached a certain age. He carried Lucas quietly down the hall and back into his bedroom. 

 

Bean was sleeping soundly, with his back turned. Louis sat Lucas down on Bean's bed and watched as the boy scrambled under the covers and curled up next to his brother. When Lucas was settled, he leaned down and kissed both of their forehead. 

 

"I love you baby." He whispered, careful not to wake Bean. 

 

"I love you too Mummy," Lucas answered, closing his eyes. Louis stepped back and watched them for a few moments before leaving the room. He made sure to keep the door cracked, and he checked on Ollie and Theo. Once he was certain that all of his babies were sound asleep again, he walked back to his and Harry's room. He closed the door behind him and crawled into bed. 

 

"Finally asleep?" Harry's voice sounded through the quiet room, making him jump. 

 

"Didn't know you were awake," Louis said, turning to face his husband. 

 

"Heard the whole thing." Harry replied, cupping Louis' cheek with his hand. He stared at Louis for a few minutes, letting the love he felt for the mother of his children wash over him completely. "You're so wonderful." 

 

Louis blushed and was thankful that it was dark. "Hardly." 

 

Harry shook his head. "No, believe me. You're so incredibly wonderful. I'm so glad that you married me. I'm so glad that you gave me five beautiful babies. I'm so glad that you're raising those babies. I love you so much." 

 

Louis curled up closer to Harry and closed his eyes. "I love you." He responded, tucking his fingers into the band of Harry's briefs. He needed to get some sleep. He'd be up early tomorrow with the boys and Olivia, and with any luck, it'd be as peaceful as it was today. He was excited to start a brand new day with them; to teach them and to love them, and to just spend time with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is abrupt and im sorry hahahhaa


End file.
